<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just sleep by winksnblinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652628">just sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winksnblinks/pseuds/winksnblinks'>winksnblinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, Multi, nonbinary jeremy dooley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winksnblinks/pseuds/winksnblinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeremiah doolson sleeping with their two boyfriends after a long day of heisting. i had a need and lo i have fulfilled it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Matt Bragg/Gavin Free, Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley, Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic i have ever written, so please keep that in mind, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy smiled as their two boyfriends snored on top of them, gently rubbing their backs and pulling each of them close. They loved this, this sweet closeness after a long day, especially when they knew the rest was well-deserved for all three of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt and Gavin had been hard at work for several weeks, preparing for their upcoming heist, hacking into police and criminal databases and gathering the necessary information for the crew. They spent many hours poring over datasheets and watching camera feeds, marking down shift changes and the exact timings that would be necessary. Their work was aided by regular check-ins from Geoff and Trevor, to see the info gathered, as well as Jeremy, bringing coffee, energy drinks, and food to keep the two of them going. But, finally, all the busywork was said and done, the plan was set, and Matt stayed as overwatch at the penthouse, while Gavin went with the others to overwatch in an unmarked van near the site. The plan went off without a hitch, the Fakes completed their heist, stole the money, and arrived back at the penthouse to bask in their victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late that evening when Jeremy, Gavin, and Matt had trudged to Jeremy’s room in the apartment, bidding their fellow crewmates goodnight, and letting out sighs of relief as their door shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin immediately flopped onto the bed, only moving to take his button-up and jeans off at Matt’s prompting, before curling up under the covers on the left side of the mattress. Jeremy and Matt slowly disrobed as well, both of them crawling into bed beside Gavin, with Jeremy taking the middle spot and Matt on their right, curling up close to his partner. Gavin stirred only long enough to kiss both his partners on some part of their face, mumbling out a soft “Love you” to them both before resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. He pulled them close, with an arm around their shoulders, and kissed the skin near to him before tucking down in the crook of Jeremy’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was also nearly there, but he took a moment to move his head and kiss Gavin’s mop of hair, before leaning up and kissing Jeremy’s cheek, whispering affections into their skin. He snuggled back down, resting his head on Jeremy’s chest and wrapping an arm around their waist. He rubbed a thumb along the skin there, a motion that continued until Jeremy felt it slow and then stopped as Matt fell into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy pulled the two tighter to their body, kissing each of their boyfriends on the head and murmuring love notes into their hair. Jeremy smiled, thinking for a moment about the luck that led them to this place and these two, before resting back into the pillows and shutting their eyes, following their boyfriends into sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>